Safety is one of the basic features for a motor vehicle and light represents the most elementary but essential means for improving it especially where daylight is lacking.
It is necessary to see well and be seen for safe driving but also to make the act of driving more relaxing.
Light-emitting or reflecting devices exist on motor vehicles to indicate the bulk and presence of certain projecting structures. The accessories included in this category are those placed on the back edge of the door to enable drivers arriving from behind to see the open door, an example being the red light that comes on automatically when the door is opened or merely a reflector that returns the light to its source when struck by the lights of a vehicle coming up behind.
The reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 3,452,190 discloses a visual device for the doors of motor vehicles comprising a lamp that lights up a coloured disc placed on the side face of the device.
The lamp sends its light down through a lower aperture in a kind of box to be mounted on the door of the vehicle.
On opening the door the coloured disc warns approaching vehicles of the open door of the stationary vehicle, while the downward directed white light illuminates the piece of ground between the vehicle and its door facilitating entry and exit into and from the vehicle by users.
The reference patent FR -1 412 309 also discloses a visual device the effects of which are practically same as those of the first described patent.
By means of a red diffuser, the light from a lamp shines both perpendicularly to the door, and at an angle to said door on the horizontal plane.
Light from the lamp is directed onto the ground through a lower aperture in an opaque cover over the lamp.
The advantage of this device is that it warns approaching vehicles that the door of the stationary vehicle is open and also indicates it position.
Further, the space between door and vehicle is illuminated. Visibility of the warning red light is however limited, it being directed only onto planes that are substantially horizontal, while effectiveness of the white light shining to facilitate movement in and out of the vehicle is greatly limited being directed exclusively to an area right close to the door.
On the other hand, any widening of the aperture through which the light reaches the ground might create beams that are too bright and might even endanger approaching vehicles.